Gaia Hammer
Gaia Hammer , also known as Earth Hammer or Earth, is a recurring weapon in the series. It is generally one of the most powerful hammers, is Earth-elemental, and on occasion can cast the Quake spell. Appearances Final Fantasy IV The Gaia Hammer is the strongest hammer for Cid Pollendina in the original, PlayStation, and 3D remakes, while being the third-strongest in the Game Boy Advance and PSP versions. It provides 65 Attack, 75 Accuracy, +5 Strength, Fire-elemental, deals extra damage against machines, and casts Quake when used as an item in all 2D releases. In the 3D versions, Gaia Hammer provides 75 Attack, 90 Accuracy, +3 Strength, +4 Stamina, Earth-elemental, deals extra damage against machines, and casts Quake when used as an item. This weapon is metallic. It can be found in the Tower of Zot or dropped from Steel Golem. In the Easy Type version, Earth Hammer's hit rate was increased to 85%. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Gaia Hammer is the strongest hammer for Cid, and can be found in the Sealed Cave and dropped by Steel Golem inside the Tower of Babil. It has an attack power of 65 and a accuracy of 75 with a bonus to +5 Strength. It casts Quake when used as an item during battle. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Gaia Hammer is the third-strongest hammer and can be equipped by Cid, Luca, Gekkou, and Golbez. It provides 65 Attack, 25% Accuracy, is Fire-elemental. Strength +5, and casts Quake when used as an item. It can be found in the last floor of Rydia's Challenge Dungeon and Edge's Challenge Dungeon, or dropped from Arachne. Final Fantasy V The Gaia Hammer is a mid to high-ranked hammer, usable by Freelancers, Berserkers, and Gladiators, or by characters equipped with the Equip Axes ability. It provides 55 Attack, 58 Accuracy, is Earth-elemental, provides +50% damage to Earth attacks, and has a 25% chance of casting Quake when attacking with it. The weapon is unique as it can do full damage from the back row. It can be stolen from the Titan, bought for 12,800 gil at the Phantom Village, and found in the Pyramid of Moore in a room accessed from a hidden passage from the 7th floor. It is in a monster-in-a-box chest whose enemy depends on the game version: three Steel Fists in the mobile/Steam version and four The Damneds in all other versions. Final Fantasy Dimensions Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gaia Hammer is a Hammer obtained during the ''Final Fantasy IV event, The Tower of Zot. It provides 90 ATK, +50% physical damage against Machines, and is Fire-elemental. Gallery FF4-GaiaHammer.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4-GaiaHammer-DS.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Gaia Hammer.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Mythril Hammer - FF5.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Gaia Hammer.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS). FFD Gaia's Hammer.png|''Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Gaia Hammer Icon.png|Rank 6 icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy FFIV. PFF Gaia Hammer Icon 2.png|Rank 7 icon in Pictlogica Final Fantasy FFIV. FFAB Gaia Hammer SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFV. FFAB Gaia Hammer SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFV. FFRK Gaia Hammer FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Gaia Hammer FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. Etymology Category:Hammers